Fire's Will
by dragonsagex2592
Summary: A new kid transfers to Sky High and turns Warren's life upside down. Warren x OMC DLDR slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Hey, who's the new kid?" Magenta pointed to a person that had long brown hair.

"I don't know but they're not touching the grass." Layla stood beside her along with Will and Warren.

"Something seems odd about him." Warren crossed his arms. The five of his friends gave him questioning looks.

"How do you know that it's a 'he'?" Will asked as they started to walk towards the school.

"The way he walks and the fact that I've been watching him since he arrived." Warren's eyes never left the person's back. A few seconds later he turned around and looked around right before he locked eyes with Warren.

'I really hate these shoes. My feet are aching and school barely started. Oh well.' I took off my shoes and socks and threw them into my locker before slamming it shut. 'Now the Gym…great.'

I walked into the gymnasium with bare feet and earned a few questioning looks. I shrugged them off and took a seat in the bleachers.

"Okay class today we―who are you?" the teacher glared at me.

"Your new student Couch," my voice took on a tone that made me sound bored.

"Name, status and power," He boomed.

"Cody Warhammer, Status undecided, powers…eh don't want to tell you." I smirked when his face grew beat red and I heard some gasps from behind me.

"Wait, Warhammer, is your father Iron Warhammer?" the couch asked and I nodded. "Then that would mean that your mother is Serpentina." I nodded again. "So that means you're either a metal manipulator or a serpent talker."

"Heh, I'm neither." I smirked as I stood and moved to the middle of the gym. "Pay close attention, Boomer."

I turned my back to the class and started to unbutton my shirt and let it slid off of my shoulders. On my back there were lines that formed that of wings and to a normal person they would look like normal tattoos. Focusing on them they came off of my back in the form of blue fire wings. A few seconds later blue flames started to engulf my entire body and after they were completely surrounding me they dispersed leaving behind crimson armor with my wings protruding from my back still.

"Whoa, that's a new one on me." Coach whispered under his breath. "Car," he shouted and a car fell from the ceiling. Before it could reach me it was cut in half and the pieces landed beside me. I turned around and in my left hand was a glowing blade that had small flames licking across the metal.

"I knew something was odd," I heard a guy mutter from the back of the gym. He was wearing dark clothes and his hair was black with dark blue highlights.

I dropped my sword and kneeled down. In a visual of blue flames the armor exploded from my body and evaporated into dust, but my wings remained. I stood back up and put my shirt back on slipping my wings through the openings in the back.

"So status?" I quirked an eyebrow at the coach.

"Hero," he said in a quiet voice.

"Great," I smirked and returned to my seat.

"Um… your wings?" a girl with red hair pointed to me. She wore a green dress and had a shoulder bag that matched.

"We're going to do Save the Civilian today. Peace, Warhammer you're saving; Stronghold and Zero opposing." Coach Boomer shouted. The guy from earlier that was wearing the dark clothes stepped down along with two others. The other two stood on one side of the gym in front of a contraption in the floor. The other guy stood across from them ready. I took my stance next to him and waited for Boomer the sound the whistle. At the tone of the whistle my partner ran forward and tackled one of them to the ground. I shot up into the air and was about to head straight for the machine but was met by my other opponent who was hovering in front of me.

"Hi, names Will," he said before he punched at me. He hit me in the arm and sent me plummeting to the ground and landed, creating a crater.

"Damn, super strength and flying; let's see if he can resist this." I shot back into the air causing the crater to grow large. I met Will and returned the punch he hit me with but laced with flames.

"Sorry, invulnerability to fire. Warren found out the hard way." Will pointed to my partner.

"He controls fire also?" I asked Will just as he tried kicking me back to the ground.

"Yeah, but his is the normal color of fire you would see every day."

"Thanks," I smirked before I folded my wings and fell down. During the entire time that Will was trying to hit me he didn't relies that I had led him right above the pit with the dummy. I was inches from reaching the 'civilian' but right before I could grab them one of Warren's fire balls struck me.

"Shit," I cried out as my wings dissolved and disappeared.

"Will," Warren called out and Will plummeted down and caught me before I became mince meat.

"Thanks," I said as Will returned me to the gym floor.

"What happened to your wings?" He asked me after he stepped back.

"My wings kinda have a mind of their own. After they're manifested the only way to get rid of them is for them to get burned by a different color flame then what I control. Since Warren's is orange he was able to get rid of my blue flame." I explained as Warren and Zero came up to us.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked with wide eyes.

"I'm fine. I was actually hoping that you would hit me with a fireball but not while I was right above the pit." I chuckled lightly.

The rest of the students had come down from the bleachers and were crowding around the four of us asking if I was alright.

"That is enough," Coach Boomer boomed causing us to cover our ears.

"Mr. Warhammer so good to see that you're alright, but I would like to see you in my office." Principal Powers said before leaving the gym. I followed her to her office and entered it before shutting the door.

"Now, would you like to explain what happened in class today?" She knitted her fingers together and looked at me over them.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fiasco with you almost falling into the pit. No student in Sky High history has ever fallen into the pit."

"Well…" I went on to explain what I had to Will and the others.

"Really, that is quite unusual, someone that is weak against the very thing they control. Okay you may return to class." She waved her hand, dismissing me. "And you may want to put some shoes on."

I returned to my class and the day progressed on. In the Mad Science Lab we built freeze rays. The other classes were boring and I don't really remember much of them.

The bell that signaled lunch rang and I got up and went to the cafeteria.

"Cody over here." I heard my name being called. I saw Will stand up waving his hand getting my attention. I walk over and stare at him.

"Sit with us." He said as he returned to his seat and pointed to a seat in front of Warren.

"Hi, I'm Zach," A pale blonde boy said with a wide grin.

"I'm Magenta," a girl with black and magenta hair.

"It suits you," I smirk. The rest of them introduced themselves and I nodded to them.

"So why did you start school in the middle of the school year?" Layla asked.

"Every year my parents have a fight to see if I get another year of home school or if I can come here. My mom has won for three years so far. My mom is for home schooling and my dad is for Sky High," I explain to them.

"You said so far, meaning that your mom won this year, right?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm really surprised that she hasn't come looking for me yet." I shrugged my shoulders but before anyone could make a comment there were shrieks coming from the far side of the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Layla asked as she stood to see what the commotion was. Within seconds I saw what the problem was and raced to the other side of the room.

"Brad, what are you doing here?" I kneeled down a picked up a large python.

_"Cody, it's so good to see you. Your mom has been looking for you for hours now."_ The snake hissed to me.

"That would mean that she's here isn't she?" I asked as I walked back to the table. Brad nodded his head as he wrapped his body around my arms and my waist.

"Who's here?" Magenta asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"My mom," and as if on cue my mom burst open the door silencing everyone in the cafeteria and gaining their attention.

"Cody!" she shouted at the top of her lungs making about half of the room shiver and hide.

"Gotta run, it was nice getting to know you guys before I get killed," I smirked before I ran to the back door and raced out of it. I made it about two feet out before I hit a brick wall of flesh. Looking up I locked eyes with my dad's.

"Um…Hiya pops, how's it going?" I asked as I took a step back. He just glared at me with his arms crossed. I turned and raced back into the cafeteria and slammed the door shut.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" My mom asked from the other side of the room.

"Um, getting out of here, see you later mom." I waved as my wings formed. She shouted for me to stop but by then my wings wrapped themselves around my body. My entire body started to spin. The faster I spun the smaller my body grew until I disappeared altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Adam he teleported again."

"Well, Teresa you shouldn't have brought Brad with you and you sure as hell shouldn't have yelled like you did, either." Her husband scolded her as he came to stand beside her.

"If I didn't bring Brad along then I wouldn't have known where he was. You know that the two of them are connected." Teresa glared at him.

"Um… sorry to interrupt, but are you Cody's parents?" Will had walked up to the bickering couple.

"Who are you?" Teresa glared at Will.

"I'm Will, a friend of Cody's."

"I'm sorry for her anger." Adam patted his wife's shoulder and turned her away from everyone.

"That's alright." Will smiled.

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Stronghold, would it?" Adam quirked an eyebrow.

"It would, why?"

"We use to come by your house a long time ago and have small grill parties with your parents. You and Cody use to play all the time when you were younger." Adam chuckled but stopped when he saw the confused look on Will's face. "You don't remember do you?"

"No, can't say I do."

"Hey, Will, everything going okay?" Warren walked up to the three of them and looked at them.

"Yeah everything's okay, Warren."

"Dear we need to get going. Cody already has a fifteen minute head start." Teresa placed her hand on her husband's arm.

"Okay darling," Adam smiled at his wife.

"You said your name was Warren right?" Teresa looked at the black haired teen. Warren nodded and she continued. "Barren's son?" Warren nodded again.

"That would mean you control fire also?" Adam asked and received another nod. "That soothsayer was right, Teresa."

"Yeah," Teresa smiled and extended her hand. The boys each shook her hand before she exited the school and jumped off the edge.

"Good to meet the both of you." Adam nodded to them and left just like his wife.

"That family is weird." Magenta came and stood next to the boys.

"Life is never dole around them."

"_Damn Cody did you have to take us to the surface so hard._" Brad gripped as I shakily stood up from the ground.

"Oh shut up. It's your fault that mom and dad found me in the first place." I snapped back at him. I glanced around and noticed that we were in a small park. It was empty save for an elderly couple sitting on a bench a good distance away, paying us no mind.

"_You know, now that I'm with you she can find us anywhere she wants._" Brad stated and I delivered a glare in his direction.

"She can't unless she snuck one of her smaller vipers on me and you know that." I started to walk as I repositioned Brad around my waist and across my chest and right arm.

"_Heh, you're warm._" Brad sighed as he felt my body heat radiating in the cool air. I chuckled softly at Brad's behavior and patted his head soothingly.

I continued walking and I soon found myself in the middle of the old part of town. All around me were buildings in several states of disrepair. Some of the buildings had collapsed due to the weather.

'I hope no one was in there.' I thought as I walked by one of the buildings.

"_Cody let's get out of here. I've got a bad feeling._" Brad hissed as I looked around and noticed a few people walking about. I stroked part of his body and quickened my pace slightly.

I quickly turned a corner but came face to face with a large brick wall, also known as a dead end.

"_Behind you Cody,_" Brad hissed as his head was facing the opposite direction I was facing.

When I turned around I saw three large thugs standing in the entry way of the dead end. They smirked at me and slowly started to advance on me.

"Look what we have here a little boy and his pet." The one in the middle sneered as he cracked his knuckles.

"_Pet?_" Brad growled out.

"Little boy?" my eye twitched as I looked them in the eye.

"Hey," someone shouted from behind the thugs causing all of us to jump. "I thought I told you to leave people alone Jared."

The middle thug turned around letting me see the person at the end. I couldn't make out the features well due to the advancing shadow of the buildings but I knew they were wearing black from head to toe.

"Who asked you, Warren?" Jared, the middle thug, growled.

"Do you need me to teach you again?" Warren cracked their knuckles causing the two unnamed people to flinch and cower away.

"_Cody, I think that's one of the people that I saw earlier when your mom stormed in,_" Brad quietly hissed.

"It is Brad," I soothed him a little. "I don't need any help, Peace, I can protect myself."

"I know you can but what about Brad?" Warren pointed out and I glanced at my snake. Parts of Brad's body were twitching and my guess would be from the cold.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" I scolded him as he bowed his head in shame.

"_I didn't want you to exert yourself, especially since you seemed deep in thought earlier._" Brad bowed his head lower.

"How's that?" I said raising my body temperature. Brad's coils tightened ever so slightly and I knew that he was warming up.

"Who are you talking to?" Jared snapped as he pulled out a blade from his pocket.

"Just my snake," I scratched Brad's chin. I heard him mumble freak and then start advancing towards me.

"Forget about me?" Warren was right behind Jared and before Jared could react he was knocked out.

"Hey, long time no see." I smiled up at him as he stepped on Jared's body and walked over to me.

"Yeah, been about five hours. Been looking for you for at least two hours now." Warren smirked at my stunned expression.

"_Five hours since we teleported? Your parents are going to kill you, Kevin._" Brad hissed out.

"I'm so dead." I muttered to no one in particular.

"Yeah, not so much. Everyone has been looking for you since we ran into your mother after school. She was out of breath and she asked us if we could help look for you." Warren explained.

"Everyone meaning…"

"Yeah," he answered.

"I still can't believe how much time had gone by without my notice." I scratched the back of my head. A small silence fell between us but didn't last long. My stomach gave a loud growl that caused me to blush a little.

"Hungry? I'm not surprised seeing as you didn't finish your lunch." Warren chuckled out as Brad was laughing. Out of nowhere the laughter was silenced by another growl that erupted from someone's stomach. I looked at Warren then to Brad who, if snakes could, had a deep red blush on his cheeks.

"Come on let's get you something to eat, my treat." Warren smiled as he led the way.

"Chinese is one of my favorites. How'd you know?" I looked at warren who was seated across from me in the booth.

"I didn't, this is where I work. I'm just surprised that Miss Chang let Brad in the pantry."

"I did tell her that he is the best mouse catcher that I know," I smirked. "Plus if he stays long enough you won't have to worry about the mouse traps."

"I almost broke a finger on one of those." Warren laughed along with me.

We continued to talk until Brad had slithered out of the back and wrapped himself around me. I saw how big his stomach was and was torn between laughing at the size and being creeped out that this restaurant had that many mice in it.

"Thanks for treating me to dinner, Warren. I hope I get to see you soon," I smiled at him as we stood in front of my house.

"You're welcome." He smirked at me and we parted saying our goodbyes. I waited until he disappeared over the hill to go inside.

"Kevin!" I heard my name before both I and Brad were enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Don't ever do that again. We had everyone looking for you."

"Mother I'm fine―what do you mean by everyone?" I questioned her.

"All of your friends that you made at school today, plus a few others. I only called off the search when I got a message from that Warren fellow." Mom rambled on and on, most of them incoherent.

"Mom, stop, Dad, translate." I stopped her and turned to him with a pleading gaze.

"Your mother had gone back to the school to see if you were there because you never showed up here. I stayed put while she had gone, but apparently she had asked all of your friends to help out and they had then made a few calls and got some others to help out also. Warren had texted us saying that he had found you and would bring you back when you had felt like coming home." Dad explained. "He assured us that you weren't mad and while you were out your mother and I had some time to talk."

"About what?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"We had talked and we had come to a conclusion that you will be attending Sky High for the rest of your high school education, along with Brad of course." Mom smiled as my face lit up with a smile.

"You're actually sending me to school. This isn't a prank or anything?"

"Yes, now go upstairs and take a shower you smell like an alleyway and Chinese," my mother mocked holding her nose. I ran up the stairs and got in the bathroom with a stupid grin on my face.

"_I know what you're thinking about._" Brad slithered onto the edge of the tub as I got ready for my shower.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Yes you do, you're thinking about that Warren guy. Don't deny it, it's written all over your face._" Brad chuckled a little.

"Shut up and get ready for bed," I snapped and slid under the covers. Brad soon slithered under with me and coiled loosely around my body.


End file.
